The Night We returned to Join
by ClaireRedfield12
Summary: ese fic pertenece a el reto musica que inspira del FB:(dstlo)


***Discreimer: esta historia esta hecha con fines de entretenimiento, los personajes pertenecen a capcom*.**

**Este escrito pertenece al reto: musica que inspira.**

_Reto Musica que inspira, hola lectores del foro espero que les guste lo que les escribi en este one-shot me he esforzado al maximo con esto en fin he usado unas cuantas canciones diferentes pero que me han encantado como no tiene idea en fin los dejo con este one-shot,_

_Canciones: _**shadow of the day- linkin park y perfect- simple plan**

_¡disfrutenlo!__**!**_

_¡The Night We returned to Join!(la noche en que nos volvimos a unir)._

Claire era una joven chica que vivia en londres, apesar de tener la edad de 23 años se veia de 14 o 15 años, era raro cuando acudia con amigas a bares le pedian su identificacion para entrar aquel lugar, pero para Claire no le parecia molesto, esa noche se encontraba en el mejor bar de la ciudad llamado **"Rocker Bar"**, el nombre era estraño pero no importaba ya que esa noche la amiga de claire, sarah se casaria mañana con el amigo de su hermano piers, leon esa misma noche salio con su amigo ark a beber cervesa y ver que pescaba, aunque hubiese estado con otras mujeres se sentia solo, pensaba en aquella chica que se habia ido lejos de el a causa de su tio, claire estaba en su despedida de soltera disfrutando de un par de martienes de cereza.

-hey claire..- dijo jill mirando en la otra meza.

-¿que?- dijo claire bebiendo su martiene.

-el chico rubio no ha dejado de mirate- dijo jill con su copa señalando discretamente a el chico rubio detras de claire.

Claire rio con fuerza y dijo.

-lo dudo.. creo que te mira a ti por que estas suficientemente hebria como para llevarte a la cama- dijo claire dejando su copa vacia en la meza.

Leon se canzo de esperar a que claire volteara a verle asi que se hacerco hasta ella, con la finalidad de ver si era la chica que habia conocido en la secundaria, tenia esa bella sonrisa y ese cabello castaño, tenia algo que lo enloquecia y le hacia perder los estrivos.

Claire sintio una respiracion en su cuello lo cual le obligo a voltear con el cuidado hasta que lo miro, era su viejo compañero de instituto, el chico mas popular de aquel lugar.

-l..leon... ¿que haces aqui en londres?- pregunto claire nerviosa.

-¿se conocen?- pregunto curiosa sarah.

-hey sarah.. ¿como estas sobrina?- pregunto leon mirando a sarah.

-bien.. hoy se supone que es mi despedida tio- dijo sarah sonrriendole.

-¿como esta tu prometido?-pregunto curioso.

-bien.. esta en su despedia de soltero... ¿tio como conoces a mi amiga claire?- pregunto curiosa.

-ella y yo tenemos una larga historia... de bandalismo escolar y diversion..- dijo mirando con entusisasmo a claire.

-bueno... siempre hicimos cosas divertidas...pero todo bien..- dijo claire mirando a leon con algo de dulsura.

Leon pudo percibir que claire se agradaba verlo de nuevo, claire tenia desde la secundaria de no verle, leon y claire habian tenido un romance bastante inolvidable, hasta que su tio wesker decio que se mudaran a londres, claire le regalo a leon algo muy preciado para ella, su virginidad, desde aquel momento fue el final de su romance ya que ambos sabian que su romance no sobreviviria a la distancia y fue un adios innolvidable para ambos, leon aun recordaba con exactitud lo que habia sucedido, la ropa que usaban y que edad tenian al perder ambos su virginidad.

Claire despues de haber hecho su primera vez tuvo una alerta de embarazo despues de aquella noche y no sabia lo que sucederia, claire no quizo decirle a leon para no preocuparlo y ahora cargaba con un niño llamado scott, tenia el mismo color de cabello y ojos, claire educo a el pequeño en casa de su tio hasta que pudo independisarse, y ahora estaban viviendo en un departamento en londres, ella habia terminado sus estudios y habia dejado su adolecencia atras, se perdio de fiestas y salidas por cuidar a el chico y no le molesto al contrario le encanto ser madre y hasta ahora no le importaba.

-claire... ¿queres bailar conmigo?- pregunto leon extendiendo su mano.

-si... vamos- dijo claire tomando la mano para ir con el.

Despues de bailar, leon y claire, se fueron del bar, leon tuvo la cortecia de acompañarla a su casa, al llegar subieron a el departamento,.

-leon.. ¿quieres pasar?- pregunta claire.

-si.. seria un honor..- dijo entrando despues que ella.

Leon al entrar cerro la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero fue e vano ya que un niño con pillama bajo de las escaleras diciendo "_mami.. ¿eres tu?"_, leon al notar a el niño penso qu claire se habia casado, pero se gun el no le habia visto puesto un anillo de compromiso.

-scott... si soy yo... ¿a que horas se esfumo la niñera?- pregunto claire desde la cocina.

-desde hace 4 horas... creo que no la volveras a contratar- dijo el sentao en una de las silla de el comedor de la cocina- mami... ¿el es mi padre?-

Leon al oir aquella pregunta, se sintio extraño pero una sensacion de ilucion se formo en su mente.

-claire... ¿ de que habla?- pregunto curioso.

-scott ... el es mi amigo leon... leon el es mi hijo- dijo nerviosa- scott es hora de que vuelvas a la cama-

-si mami... te veo en la mañana- dijo besando la mejilla de claire y llendo a las escaleras para ir al segundo piso.

Leon aun tenia una duda y queria respuestas, asi que sin demora miro si el pequeño se habia ido a dormir para exigirle una respuesta sobre lo que e pensaba.

-claire... ¿quien es su padre?... quiero una respuesta- dijo hacercandose a ella para acorralarle en una esquina de la cocina.

-leon... yo... no puedo decirte quien es- dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos.

-claire... dime la verdad... si no me dices te lo sacare interrogandote como lo hago en mi trabajo- dijo mirandola friamente.

Con aquella mirada sabia que podia caer , pero al contrario permanecia estatica, habia sudor en su frente de lo nerviosa que se encontraba en ese momento, claire sabia muy bien que si le decia algo malo se desataria en ese momento.

-claire... no sucedera nada si me dies- dijo en susurro en su oido provocandole un escalofrio en la espina dorsal.

-leon... yo... no se como decirtelo... el padre de scott es- hasta que fue interrumpida por el celular de leon.

Leon se maldijo en sus adrentos por oir su movil, de mala gana lo saco y contesto.

Salio de la cocina para oir a su jefa hunnigan en una alerta ya que lo necesitaban en la estacion, sin mas , fue a la cocina para decirle a claire que lo necesitaban en su trabajo cuando entro un par de labios se estrecharon en los sullos con pequeños roses haciendo que el deseara mas de ella, sin embargo claire se aparto y dijo.

-leon tu eres el padre de scott- dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿pero...como?-dijo sorprendido.

-la ultima noche... la pildora fallo... mi tio al enterarse queria que lo abortara o que lo diera en adopcion... pero no lo hice y lo cuide hasta ahora que tiene 10 años- dijo ella aun abrazada a el.

-pero... ¿por que no me dijistes que era padre?... me hubiera hecho cargo de ti y de scott- dijo con molestias.

-veras mi tio no queria ver tu rostro en la casa... asi que no queria que pensaras que tenias responsabilidades y jamas te dije por que no queria que te sintieras comprometido conmigo- dijo ella bajando la mirada y dejado caer un par de lagrimas.

-claire hubiera prefrerido sentirme asi que aperderme 10 años de vida de mi hijo- dijo tomando con su mano el rostro de claire y levantandolo para verle.

Leon no podia enojarse con ella ademas quien diria que era padre desde hace 10 años pero , tomo su movil y dijo.

-hunnigan... no podre llegar lo siento... me surgio otro asunto...- dijo sin mas colgando a su jefa.

Avento su movil a el sofa de color negro aterciopelado y dijo.

-claire no puedo enojarme contigo... tu me entendiste desde que eramos niños y quiero que tu y scott se muden a mi casa..- dijo el besando sus labios con pasion.

-leon es demaciado pronto mejor esperemos a que el te conosca bien- dijo claire poniendo sus brazos al rededor de su cuello.

_Un año despues..._

Ya eran toda una familia de los suburbios, scotty vivia feliz con ambos padres en su casa, pero mas que nada leon y claire habian encargado otra bebe en ese mismo año, la llamarian christine, como la madre de leon, sin mas claire estaba feliz que por fin su pequeño ya tenia a su padre junto a el pero mas que nada que tenia de nuevo una familia como la que solia tener antes de un accidente donde su madre y padre fallecieran y se quedaran al cuidado de su tio wesker.

FIN.

_Bien espero que les gustara ya que me puse medio bloqueada, en fin ponganle like o lo que sea en fin dejen comentarios, los quiero bye_

_:D XD c:_


End file.
